An alien love
by kattastic999
Summary: Not really a Xover, just a Sims 2 thing with me own chars. Aliens are in love, and we discover what its like. Yaoi/slash/gay lemons up! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't so much a crossover as a totally non-relevant yaoi/slash/gay whatever you want to call it, FICTION. True, it is a fan fiction of sorts for Sims 2 but the characters are mine as well as the story. Enjoy the passion! Any title of something I do not own, such as the names of the soap operas, will be in italic.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My name's Jordan, human enough name. Last names Qumar, not that human. I'm sure as hell not human, but I'm a lot like one. Everyone from my planet is. Our scientists theorize that we are either from the same original asteroid when they hit our respective planets, but that chunk of rock must have split in two, or some of our ancestors moved to earth early on. Who cares? I don't. I just moved here for crying out loud. Thank god I studied earth before I moved here. My skin is green, my eyes have pupils but you cannot see them, giving them the impression of solid gray.

My ears are not completely rounded, they are elfish. Thats it for outside differences. My blood is purple, thank god it is. Best excuse is that my blood is extremely dark, giving it the impression of purple. When we "tan" our skin just turns darker green. Mine's kinda light. Just a bit lighter than grass.

Our male's, uhhhh, I don't know what you call it, but when we get "extreme pleasure" it's white, just like humans. Our crap, well thats just crap, it's brown, duh. Lets see. What was yellow? Let me think. Oh, yeah! When human meat is red, ours is yellow. Even though our blood is purple. Weird, huh? Anyways, I'm nineteen in earth years. Nineteen in my years. Same rotation and revolution.

But we do have three moons. One of them has primitive life on it. Weird, really weird life on it. Like, the main, dominant species on it looks like an upright spear head with purple tentacles coming out of the bottom. Twelve of them. It has an eye sitting on top of the point, its mouth is, well, the tentacles. They widen out and open at the bottom and enclose around what it wants to eat. It could eat an earth elephant! Thank the three moons it's an herbivore. Only eats plants. Really strange sea life, too.

The main, and smartest living thing on that moon, sea creature is a massive behemoth. About the size of an earth wale. A humpback. It has its own language that we can actually translate. They are really smart, yet they are not the dominant species. More weird stuff.

Anyways, enough about where I came from. Time to get back to the present. I have a thinnish, but muscularly build. Picture six pack abs, hairless chest with good looking pecs, well built frame in total. Legs are strong, strong, well built calves and thigh muscles. Basically, I'm really, really hot. And yes, I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend! From my planet, obviously.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about my hair. I'm a light blonde, it's spiked up sorta. I almost always wear a headband. It tends to make me look better. I have a large dragon tat that spans my entire back, wraps around so its tail curls down my upper chest down to my stomach. My arms have dragons, too.

Those just go down both my arms, starting just below my shoulders and down to about my wrists. My legs have, that's right, dragon tats. They just wind down starting at my thighs, stopping just above the ankles. My boyfriend is the same when it comes to muscle build, his hair though is different. So are his tats.

His hair is a light brown, it stays down. His bangs hang just above his eyes, shadowing them, giving them a sexy, mysterious look. The rest of it covers the very tips of his ears, the back is shaved so he doesn't have that ugly tail look. My lips are normal, as are his, but his smile is so mischievous. My smile is just a smile, albeit a very beautiful one.

We have our own place, it's a very beautiful, three story house, not counting the basement or the attic. Our bedroom is on the middle floor, along with the guest bedroom. There's a bathroom on each floor. The bottom floor has the living room, kitchen, den, adults only den with a password lock on the door, Dining room, and rec room. The second floor has all the bedrooms. There's three of them. Ours, the guest room, and the empty spare. The top floor has the game room, the relaxing room,(that's for relaxing after a hard day) and the other rec room. The attic holds all the stuff we've pack ratted, and the basement holds all the old stuff that was already in the house when we moved in. This includes a stove that wasn't hooked in, a table, and other crap.

Now it's time to get on with the story. Oh! Crap, I forgot to mention our friend, also from our planet, my boyfriends name, and my boyfriends tats. Our friend is like us when it comes to muscle, black hair, hangs past his eyes, his tats are just stars all over his body, his name is Alex. My boyfriends tats are a huge eagle that spans his entire back, a dragon that spans his entire chest and stomach, lizards on his legs, and shooting stars on his arms. His name is Kyler. God, I love that name. _Now_ it's time for the story.

We were in the kitchen, Kyler an I. "No no no, the can opener is in the drawer," I said. We were trying to get this stubborn can of SOMETHING open. The label was gone and we forgot what it was. The can opener, however, was proving elusive. "Which drawer?" said Kyler. "The one next to dishwasher, on the left." "Your left or mine?" "It's the same left!" "Okay, okay." He opened the drawer. "It's not in here." "Then I have no idea. Wait! Now I remember! I put it into the cabinet with the cans." So we looked in there. Not in there. Then we looked in the cabinet under the sink. No luck. We looked every where we could think of, even in the living room, but we couldn't find it. So we gave up and decided to watch some T.V. "Hey! Switch it back!" I said. "Why? That was a soap opera, this is a better soap opera. That was _Passions_, this is _Days of our lives_. This is better," Kyler said. "Fat chance! _Passions_ is _wayyy_ better! I like the witch!" "But I want to watch _Days of our lives_!" "And I want to watch _Passions_!" By the time we decided to watch _Passions_, they were both over. "Crap!" we said in perfect, unrehearsed unison. That's when Alex decided to come over with the can opener, saying sorry he borrowed it without asking or telling us. We were, of course, enraged because we had spent the entire morning trying to find it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" This was Alex as we ran after him, trying to tackle him down and give him a yellow eye. Oh yeah! That's another thing! Our bruises are yellow too! Back to story. After we beat Alex senseless, it was night. We lived in California, so it wasn't that cold. The second we got home we went upstairs, got under the blankets, and cuddled until we fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! Lemons will be soon. Read and  
Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chappie two! R&R!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and instantly remembered that since it was so hot last night and we wanted to sleep under the silk sheets we had sacrificed our clothes. No complaints there. Then I realized that there was something warm pressed up against my back. Something big. Like, Kyler big. "Morning" I said groggily.

"Morning" said Kyler, not at all groggily. In fact, excitedly. He got up to my complaints, and as I sat up he kneeled before me and asked, "Will you marry me?" I started screaming, "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!" "Alright, calm down!" So I did. Then we decided to have some "fun".

In twenty seconds we were completely naked and he had straddled my hips. Just as he was about to push himself inside me,_ ding-dong_. The doorbell rang. "Damn it." That was me. I pushed him off me and got up and went to the door and opened it slightly as to cover my nakedness.

Absolutely freaking perfect. It was the neighbors.

"Hi our friendly green neighbor! We just wanted to drop off your invitation to our neighbors day party!" said the husband, forgot their names. See, they threw a neighbors day party every year, always on different dates and days. "To make it more of a surprise" they told me when I asked why one day. Of course, everyone in the neighborhood hated this married couple because they were always so annoying, and the partys were terrible because they always set up childish games. This year, however, was going to be different. "This year is going to be different!" said the wife. She continued, "Since we discovered we live in a neighborhood full of of sex crazed people, we decided to rent out a private place where we could all just fuck each other senseless in our own privacy!" Oh no, this was too good to be true. And it was. "But of course, you have to promise to let us do what we want next year!" Of course. "And also, you have to promise to sit with us and talk about our feelings of what we just did! Or you can't come. Amazingly, no one has said yes!  
Can you believe it?"

Oh yes, I could believe it. "Well, you're still maintaining that status, goodbye!" And with that, I slammed the door shut in their faces. I went back to the bedroom to discover, a very naked, very sexy, and very NOT horny boyfriend, ASLEEP! I decided to gently wake him up. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" There, that was taken care of.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled my beautiful boyfriend as he woke up very violently. I straddled him instantly and breathed into his ear, "Ready?" "He nodded vigorously, and I noticed the lack of horniness was no longer a problem. I slowly thrusted inside of him and stopped as to not cause to much pain. Which was pretty pointless as we were hardly virgins.

"Just go deeper and faster and we have something" moaned my sexy boyfriend. I slowly pulled out and thrusted extremely hard into him, hitting that wonderful spot know as the prostate. He was getting so flustered his face was turning yellow as his face heated up. Moan after moan after moan and I came so hard white liquid started to seep out around my length.

I moaned in ecstasy as I flipped over, allowing him access to my hole. He took it eagerly and straddled my hips again, bringing my green legs onto his shoulders. He thrust in fast and hard. It didn't phase me at all. In fact, I loved it. I could feel his green length pulsing inside me, and I could tell he was close. This was kinda fast for him but I guess I shortened his charge-up time. I could tell he was close so I did what any awesome boyfriend would do.

I tightened and flexed my muscles to help him along. He had been hitting my prostate for a bit now, and it was really getting to me. I could tell I was close too, even though I had just recently climaxed. With him, I always made sure he didn't cum so he could have me, but he never wasted his chance for a double climax.

I started to make my muscles move in any way possible, a sort of internal massage. It worked, too. I climaxed for the second time that day, remember it was still morning, and as I shot white liquid all over us and my muscles tightened more than I could ever do by intention. As my muscles squeezed around his length I felt him expend and heard him scream in absolute ecstasy, and I reveled in the warmth that filled my insides.

We cleaned up and decided to go over to the annoying neighbors house to tell them that we were getting married. They still didn't know we were even gay. We, along with the rest of the neighborhood(who we told), didn't tell them because they were religious Christians along as homophobes. So they were in for a nasty surprise.

And we never minded our language around them, and called them swear words and told them exactly what we thought of them, as did the rest of the neighborhood, in a vain hope to get rid of them. This, however, just might do the trick.

_Ding-dong_, rang their doorbell. They opened it and smiled. I said,"Hey, our horrible, awful, piece of shit neighbors, we have some good news!" As always, the bad words didn't phase them. "Oh, what kind of good news?" said the husband. Oh, this was just going absolutely perfect. "Engagement news!" I was smiling too, but for different reasons. "Oh, who's engaged?" My smile widened more than it ever had, and it even had a mischievous touch to it. I put my arm around Kyler's shoulders. "We are! Surprise!" Oh were they pissed. My smile stretched wider, something I thought impossible. They just sat there gasping, like I had just said they were going to die in twenty minutes.

I continued, "Oh! You wouldn't believe the passion either! When we make love it's like the stars are in a perfect line!" God, this was fun. They were practically burning up in fury. Plus, we had once house sitted, and just to see if they would notice, we had sex on their bed! So we decided to tell them this.

"Oh, you remember that one time we house sitted for you?" Two nods in unison. "Welll, we had sex on your bed! Funny, huh?" They were inches away from a total breakdown, I could just taste it, and god did it taste good! So I decided to say one more thing that, had we said it at the beginning, it would have pushed them over the deep end instantly, so it should make them insane now.

Remember that stupid ass picnic party you forced the entire neighborhood to go to?" More nods. "Well, you know your favorite tupperware you used for the potato salad? That only you ate? Well, there was a reason for that. You see," I said, now pacing their living room," the entire neighborhood hates you, so we told them to definitely NOT eat the potato salad. Then we put our own "special" ingredient in it, and you ate it all up! Didn't you notice a slight, off-whitish hue to it? Put it together." I said, leaning in as I said that with a wicked grin on my face. I pulled back, waiting for them to figure it out.

It didn't take long for their current mental state to figure it out. And the instant they did, you could see it on their faces. They just twisted into this horrible grimace, and then it happened. They cracked. She started uttering a low, guttural groan, and started drooling. All moter functions ceased. She completely lost it.

His eyelid just twitched and he grabbed his wife and carried her, drooling, to the bedroom to pack up. "Oh, by the way! I wouldn't use your favorite green suitcase, either! Might be a bit STICKY!!" Now I was in an eternal bliss. Oh god, this is the best day of my life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I'll continue it later but my dad's watching and if he finds out it means certain death. R&R! Never mind, I just edited it. **


End file.
